


Peppermint Frosting

by TFATrashCompactor



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Best for last ;), Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Frosting, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, Smut, Smut in the last, Smut just smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fluff in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFATrashCompactor/pseuds/TFATrashCompactor
Summary: You were that one girl who made cookies and cupcakes for young children on holidays, especially Christmas. Once, you make a mess in front of someone you.. care for, and you get embarrassed. But not anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was that dumb bitch that thought I posted this yesterday (what the fuck is wrong with me)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~
> 
> Song For This Chapter: 
> 
>  
> 
> Melanie Martinez - Gingerbread Man
> 
> ~~  
> Merry Christmas tho (sowwy if you don't celebrate it but have a gud day I guess ♡)

Christmas.

The holiday that made children recieve anything they wanted whole out during the year. Parents refused to get them gifts or anything they wished to get due to multiple and specific reasons. Christmas was the only time of the year they could ask Mr. Claus to get them. 

You were really common between children and kids, because you always made desserts and sweets in any holiday. Sick, tired, exhausted, don't care. You do them to increase happiness and joy. It's not because you like to make desserts for money or to make them overweight. You never made extra or added alot of sugar in your homemade desserts, that's why the kids love you and believe your quality and the ingredients. 

"Y/N!" 

A group of young pre-schoolers ran hurrily to you, reflecting their smiles on your face too. 

"Can we ask you something? Pretty please!" 

You were a little busy, kneading the dough, but you left them on the table as you crouched down to listen to them. 

"Sure thing, I'm listening." 

You grinned at their expressions on how excited they were. 

"We liked your peppermint candy canes last Christmas, can you do them again please?" 

One little girl asked, and you chuckled softly. 

"Hate to say no, but I do the desserts all by myself. You already asked me to make cookies, and here I am, making them!" 

You tried to glue the smile on your face in order to not make them upset, you also told them they'll help you with the candy canes if they want. They gleefully accepted as they ran back outside to play with in the snow. 

You arched your back to a standing position as you stretched your arms, exhaling softly. You smiled through the window, the sight of enjoyment and happiness is viewed and surrounded around you. The soft giggles, the kind words and the funny talks. They all made you release tears of joy from your eye. You wiped your eyes with the back of your hand as you went back to kneading the dough. You heard a sound of your door open, hitting the bell hung up the ceiling as it opened. You quickly looked as you saw Kylo, your.. Friend. 

"Y/n." 

You were starting to blush. 

"Kylo? What are you doing here? I thought you said that you lived away from here." 

He pulled the corners of his lips to its sides, causing a meaningful smile. You smiled back as you offered him a seat. But he shook his head. 

"I can help you with the desserts, one of the children told me that you needed help with, cookies?" 

He looked at the cooking table in front of you, filled with flour, eggs, ingredients and other materials. 

"I..ah..uhm, yes..Cookies." 

You turned your face away from him to avoid eye contact in order to not blush harder. 

"I see, hand me the frostings and decorations." 

"Oh..Okay, what color?" 

Why the fuck were you stuttering. 

"The usual, green, white and red." 

You handed him the green frosting, you bent over to open the mini-fridge (specialized for cooking) under the table as you fetched the red and the white frostings. 

"I like your gingerbread outfit." 

Your cheeks heated up even more, you worked hard on your outfit. The gingerbread was a part of your skirt, but it wasn't a real gingerbread piece. It was just a design, it covered with green and white waves of frosting around it and red & white striped stockings completed the look. 

"Th-Thank you, Kylo.." 

You were starting to calm yourself down as he breathed in and out deeply. You passed him the white and red frosting that you forgot about as you slipped on the floor because one of the children had wet snow under their boots, so that covered the kitchen floor. You fell on your stomach, your torso all covered with the frostings under you that you wanted to give it to Kylo. You rose, still kneeling on the ground, looking down at your fucked up dress. 

"I look like a mess.." 

Your blush returned to your cheeks as he bent his knees to reach to you, wiping off the frosting on your jawline. He started to collect your hair as he moved it to your opposite side, looking at the frosting that was a little on your neck. He moved his face forward, as he started to suck on your neck, licking off the frosting. You whimpered a little bit, making him go further. 

"K-Kylo.. The children.. They'll, they'll see us.." 

"I shut the window and I locked the door too." 

He kept sucking there as he moved lower, opening the buttons on front of your gingerbread dress, exposing your bra. He reached for the hook of your bra, releasing it. Kylo took off your bra as he glared at your soft breasts, and your slightly hardened nipple. He started to suck there, making you throw your head back in pleasure. He spent there for a good minute as he moved his hand lower, reaching for your panties. Kylo looked at your underwear as he saw it as a lace underwear, printed with gingerbread man chibis. He smirked at it as he loosened your underwear, dipping his finger in it, rubbing your wet clit in circles. You started to squirm and moan softly. 

"You're wet already, are you?" 

"I..I don't know how." 

......You did know why and how. You just wanted to play with him and back on him. 

He deviously grinned at your glistening cunt, as he inserted his finger inside, making you gasp in lost pleasure. He got his second finger in, moving it as a 'come hither' movement, rubbing your G-Spot. 

"You're a nasty slut, aren't you?" 

"I...I am." 

"Say it, tell me how nasty and a needy slut you are." 

"I am your nasty slut, I crave for your needs, I moan for your pleasure, I beg for the pressure, I ask for more, like a wanton whore." 

What the fuck did you just say. 

"Good girl, that's what I'm talking about. I don't want stuttering." 

"Yes, Sir." 

He shot you a half smile at the title. He kept fingering you until you were close to your climax. 

"S-Sir.. I'm close. Please let me cum." 

"Not yet, little girl." 

You nodded as you had trust in him that he'll make you cum once you reach your limit. You patiently waited for him to help you out, as you filled the whole place with grunts and moans. 

"O-okay, now I need to cum. Please Sir, let me cum now." 

"You have to beg better than that, whore." 

You whimpered as you searched for good words of begging. 

"Please let me cum, let me feel who's about to make me cum and by who. Let me know whom I belong to, I am at your mercy and I beg for more, let me cum with passion, Sir." 

"I love your begging, but perhaps later." 

He returned his devilish grin as he pulled out his fingers. 

"Fuck you, you monster!" 

You nearly sobbed as you were so close. You wanted to kick him, but you'll get eaten to death by him. He carried you over his shoulder as he found your room in the hallway by the kitchen, throwing you on the bed. He pinned your wrists on the bed as he marked you with love bites. He got off as he unzipped his tight black pants, releasing his member above you. He jerked it a few times as he suddenly thrust into your mouth. He was on top of you so now you know you are done. Kylo rolled his hips into you as you gagged on his cock, tears streaming down on your cheeks. He adored the sight of you choking on his cock, but he just kept going. And the worst part was when he stopped thrusting into you as he held it there for a few seconds for you to choke more. 

After two minutes, he pulled out as you finally breathed after your face became red after getting choked, blowing off his load on your face. He wasn't done yet. He flipped you on your stomach as he held your waist to raise your ass up while your on your knees on the bed, face stuffed on the mattress. Kylo used one hand to grip your hair and pin your face to the blanket, making you pant for air. He started to thrust into you slow but hard, as time adds, he thrusts harder and deeper, also faster. He kept going on as he dirty talked. The room had nothing heard but sounds of skin against skin slapping, and sounds of pleasure. 

"If only you can see from here, you look disgusting. So desperate to get fucked on her favorite holiday. Isn't even ashamed that maybe one of the children will enter the room, or even the children's parents will go to the kitchen to fetch something as they hear you here getting fucked ruthlessly by me. Even if the door of the house is locked, there are spare keys with them. They don't know where you are. They'll start searching for you. Fucking, disgusting little whore getting spoiled on her sheets." 

Every word sent shivers down your spine in sexual and arousing pleasure. After he finishes thrusting into you, he pulls out as he splashes all over your butt and back as you scream while cumming finally. He licks the trail of frosting left as he pulls back on your dress, ordering you to wash your face and below. You looked at the mirror, staring at your neck marks. 

Looks like we need scarves this Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> My hands slipped ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
